fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Gary Gilligan
The Adventures of Gary Gilligan '''is a Science-Fiction movie series spanning numerous films. It has other sub-genres such as Action, Romance, Comedy and Western, but is mostly fixed on Science Fiction. The entire movie centers around its titular hero, Gary Gilligan, a hotshot space cowboy roaming the galaxies for fun and guns. All movies are PG unless stated otherwise. Movies '''Live Action # The Adventures of Gary Gilligan # The Adventures of Gary Gilligan 2 # The Adventures of Gary Gilligan 3 # The Adventures of Gary Gilligan: Fearsome Foes # Gary Gilligan: Cowboy Dreams # Gary Gilligan: Dames of the Dawn (R-18) # Gary Gilligan: The Sunset at the Avenue # Gary Gilligan: Driving at the speed of light # Gary Gilligan: Kiss of Death (R-13) # Gary Gilligan: Attack of the Future (R-16) # Gary Gilligan: Speeding Laser # Gary Gilligan: Illusions from the sixth world (R-16) # Gary Gilligan: Hell in Space # Gary Gilligan: Frozen Over (R-13) # Gary Gilligan: The Return of the Necro Lord (R-13) # Gary Gilligan: The Sixth World Assault (R-16) # Gary Gilligan: Futuristic Dilemma # Gary Gilligan 2000 # Gary Gilligan: The Planet of Dinosaurs # Gary Gilligan: Fifth Dimensional Doom # Gary Gilligan: The Dog of War (R-16) # Gary Gilligan: Killing Blow (R-16) # Gary Gilligan: Prototype # Gary Gilligan: Deletion # Gary Gilligan: Maximum Violence (R-18) # Gary Gilligan: Contributions # Gary Gilligan: Penance (R-13) # Gary Gilligan: Fearsome Fury (R-16) # Gary Gilligan: Road to Hell # Gary Gilligan: Last Shot (R-13) # Gary Gilligan: Man vs Self (R-16) 'Animated ' # Gary Gilligan: Into the Bizarre # Gary Gilligan: Domain of the Dead # Gary Gilligan: Rise of the Magicians # Gary Gilligan: Sword of the Dragons # Gary Gilligan: Reports Anew # Gary Gilligan: Contract Kill # Gary Gilligan: Master Control # Gary Gilligan: Present vs Past # Gary Gilligan: Clones # Gary Gilligan: Familiar Faces # Gary Gilligan: Great Fear # Gary Gilligan: The Great Old Ones # Gary Gilligan: Frozen Galaxy # Gary Gilligan: The Iceborne Destroyers # Gary Gilligan: Upgraded Organism # Gary Gilligan: Reign of the Adventurers # Gary Gilligan: Colliding of the worlds # Gary Gilligan: Migration # Gary Gilligan: King Mode # Gary Gilligan: Twelve thousand seconds # Gary Gilligan: The Case of Doctor Apollo # Gary Gilligan: Royal Blood # Gary Gilligan: Warmongers from the Sixth World # Gary Gilligan: Understand Nothing # Gary Gilligan: Return of the Old Gods # Gary Gilligan and the Masters of the Universe # Gary Gilligan: Glass Cannon # Gary Gilligan: Fading # Gary Gilligan: Detonation # Gary Gilligan: Ghost Stories # Gary Gilligan: Urban Warfare # Gary Gilligan: Emperor Villains * Necro Lord: An evil space tyrant who rules Galaxy #1. Main villain of 1,2,4,9,15 and 27. * Jeremy the Jester: A space clown who works for the Necro Lord. He rises to power after his Lord's second demise. Main villain of 3 and 25 * Blade Master: An evil alien who works as Necro Lord's second in command as well as leading assassin. He is vanquished in the first film, revived in the second and has multiple robot counterparts throughout the series. Main villain of 5,7,8 and 11. * Mech 10,000: A robot from the future where apparently the machines rule the universe. Sent back in time in order to assassinate The newborn grandson of Galaxy #2's space king, who would become the leading force against the machines. The Main villain of 10, 17 and 22. * Gary 2.0: A clone of Gary Gilligan created by the Necro Lord in order to stop Gary. Main villain of 6. * Grugu Haba: An alien crime boss who thinks of nothing but his mafia which spans galaxies. He is the main villain of 11, 14 and 29. * The Dinosaur King: King of the Planet of the Dinosaurs. An incredibly huge and mighty tyrannosaur. Main villain of 19. * Oabar Raba: The Chief Science Officer of one of the world's most scientifically advanced and intelligent planet. Oabar Raba is a Callixtan, a race which long ago planted the microorganisms responsible for life across most of the universe. Oabar Raba plans to activate a pathogen bomb located in all of the planets they've populated in order to cause a universal extinction for he sees all life in the universe as a mistake, and that the Callixtans must start anew. Main villain of 12, 16 and 20. * The Frost Elemental: A cryogenetic organism created by Oabar Raba. One of the three villains in 18 * The Fire Elemental: A pyrogenetic organism created by Oabar Raba. One of the three villains in 18 * The Forest Elemetnal: A floragenetic organism created by Oabar Raba. One of the three villains in 18 * Mech 1: A prototype of what will become the machines that take over the future. Main villain of 23 and 24. * Gary EX: A clone of Gary, made of a special liquid metallic alloy which it can form at will. Virtually indestructible. Created by Oabar Raba, may or may not be what remains of Oabar Raba's mind. Main villain of 31. * Warboss Rivolsyon: The brother of Necro Lord, but not as diabolical, actually more heroic to be honest. A gruff and experienced warlord who seeks the destruction of the Mundusians, an ancient race which is said to control the universe. Main villain of 13, 21 and 29. * The Mundusian Oglek: A gigantic entity that roams the Madlands, a planet that existed before the big bang and exists on the very slums of the universe. Main villain of 26, 28 and 30. Category:Films Category:Lists